A typical multiple-unit dispenser of the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,678. That unit is designed to dispense liquid from one container and pulverant material from two other containers. The containers have spouts at their bottoms which are offset vertically in a stepped manner to provide access to each of the spouts.